


Lonely Eyes

by drivewaybirthday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year common room, Angst, Awkward, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Battle of Hogwarts, Clueless Boys, Comforting Draco, Dark Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco loves Harry, Drarry 8th Year, Drarry One Shot, Drarry cuteness, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Falling in love with your best friend, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Green Eyes, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is distant, Harry shuts himself away, Harry tries to flirt, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lonely Eyes, Lonely Harry Potter, M/M, Mentally Ill Harry, No Smut, One Shot, PTSD Harry, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad Harry, Sad Harry Potter, could lead into romance, cute drarry, cute drarry one shot, distant harry potter, draco comforts harry, draco malfoy fluff, drarry angst, drarry eighth year one shot, drarry fluff, drarry fluff fic, drarry love, eighth year, eighth year common room, eighth year drarry, eighth year one shot, fluffy drarry, happy ending drarry, harry potter 8th year, harry potter fluff, inspired by a song, just straight up drarry fluff, ronmione, seventeen year old draco, seventeen year old harry, the front bottoms - Freeform, troubled harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivewaybirthday/pseuds/drivewaybirthday
Summary: The war may be over, but for those who fought on the frontline, the mental battle has only just begun.Harry Potter and his friends returned to Hogwarts for their 8th year to achieve their NEWTs and agreed with their former enemies in Slytherin that childish fights are behind them now; they had much greater internal fights to pick with themselves, Harry in particular.Draco Malfoy was, of course, one of these people who had returned.His newly formed friendship with the shorter Gryffindor was going well until he hit a sudden realisation: he was in love with Harry Potter, the loneliest boy on earth. The question hung heavy in the air: did Harry feel the same?Of course not; he surely couldn't - could he?Inspired by 'Lonely Eyes' by The Front Bottoms, this angsty yet endearing one-shot explores what could have possibly happened when the war was over.





	Lonely Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I have shared online; I hope those who read it enjoy it.  
> I'll do my best to keep this short and just say that though this work is inspired by a song, and therefore contains lyrics to the said song, it can be understood just as well without being a fan of The Front Bottoms. I think it reflects what Draco and Harry's relationship could have been superbly, hence why I included the lyrics (these are in italics so they can be told apart from my own writing). This is to separate the fanfiction into separate parts, playing up to what each line of the song says.  
> This fic contains mild swearing and touches on the subject of mental illness. Other than that, it has a fluffy, happy ending.  
> Of course, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters; I am simply writing my own small adaptation of JK Rowling's fantastic wizarding world! I did not write 'Lonely Eyes', these lyrics came from the genius Brian Sella, lead singer of The Front Bottoms.  
> Please enjoy and feel free to let me know if you enjoyed reading this - or if you have any suggestions for improvements I could make in future.

_You've got me stuck to where I'm sitting,_   
_Looking at your eyes,_   
_Then I know I'm so pathetic,_   
_I wouldn't move to save my life,_

Green. It was all Draco could see. Emeralds more valuable than all his family’s gold could ever buy were right there before him. There were two, both equal in beauty and shine, and they were quickly consuming Draco; they sucked him in and he would sooner die than fight it. But these weren’t real jewels. No, these were of much greater importance: he was staring straight into the eyes of Harry Potter. Maybe there was a small smirk playing on the younger boy’s lips as he sat across from Draco on the common room sofa, the slowly dying fire somewhere in the background, another piece of the irrelevant jigsaw he called his life. The only piece Draco wanted to place was Harry - he was a beautiful, bright piece that made the puzzle seem complete. He was probably chuckling inside at Draco’s hopeless gazing, thinking about how silly his friend is…

Draco knew this was wishful thinking; Harry Potter no longer smiled or chuckled. He hadn’t seen the edge of his friend’s lip twitch playfully in many months. His ears hadn’t been filled by the sound of Harry’s laughter in almost twice as long as the first. He rarely spoke much more than a few words at once and had pushed away all his friends. Ron and Hermione, clinging to each other for comfort, were still there, but they weren’t as persistent as Draco was when it came to Harry.

That was, indeed, slightly aided by the fact that he was completely and utterly in love with Harry fucking Potter.

Pitiful, is it not? Well, that’s how Draco felt. But he just let it envelop him. He was drowning in it, and, Merlin, he wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

 

_They tell me that you're lonely,_   
_It's no surprise,_   
_When you walk around all day wearing those_   
_Lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely eyes,_

Draco had never broached the subject of Harry’s mental health with him; he knew it would lead to his friend shutting him out entirely, the thought of which terrified him greatly. Draco did all he could for Harry, not expecting anything in return (his presence was enough to leave Draco wondering if maybe, just maybe, there was some good left in the world). He sat with him in the evenings whilst he studied, he shared his ideas with him and he was the only one who knew what to do when Harry completely shut down. Harry would join him in his homework, though the standard he produced it at doesn’t need discussing. None of this was his fault – he had been a child who had to kill on the frontline of a battlefield. Media attention and fame being piled on top of this made this reserved young man’s life practically unbearable for him.

Draco didn’t know this, but Harry really appreciated having him around. If he were to open up fully, it would be to Draco and only Draco. He trusted him greatly – though this fact terrified Harry. Draco would hold him if he asked, he would help him when he couldn’t process his homework fully and, most importantly, he wouldn’t constantly ask questions. The comfortable silences Harry and Draco shared were the favourite part of each of the boys’ days.

However, despite it all, Harry Potter felt so fucking alone.

 

_Well I try to tell you jokes,_   
_I'm afraid to cry,_   
_And if you need a little sunshine you can borrow some of mine,_   
_“It’s okay if you're unhappy” I would say before I leave him,_   
_“Just take a look around, there's no one here that's happy either”._

Draco really did try his best. He knew his efforts wouldn’t succeed – he couldn’t even tell if they were appreciated – but most days he would take a moment to try and make Harry laugh. Internally, Harry would glow just the tiniest bit, a split second of happiness igniting his bones and pulsing through his veins. However, on the outside, he would shake his head and attempt a soft smile for his hopeful friend. It was odd, really, that no one but Draco could make Harry feel that tiny glimmer of hope – they’d been enemies for so long. He hoped to voice this to Draco soon, but he needed to take small, careful steps to avoid things backfiring for himself. Soon, Draco would know how happy he makes Harry.

Draco always knew what to say. In reality, this was due to his upfront honesty. It was true; the whole of the 8th year kept to their own small groups of friends. You’d expect parties and celebration, because, ‘hey, we fucking survived!’ but, alas, there were no such events. Everyone was mourning, recovering or just plain reserved. Harry and Draco would share their sofa in the common room most nights, Draco with a book propped up against his knees whilst Harry attempted homework, bit his nails until they bled (whilst Draco wasn’t looking so he wouldn’t stop him) or simply watched the fire die as the evening dragged on.

How Draco ended up so close to Harry, staring straight into his eyes on that night, was practically beyond him.

 

_Lonely boy, you are my world,_   
_And I could be anything you need,_   
_And if for some reason you don't feel like talking,_   
_I can just sit and enjoy your company,_   
_Your company_

As he sat there, leaning slightly forwards, a few inches from Harry’s mildly confused face, Draco knew. His wonderings and confusion were confirmed as he heard Harry’s breath escaping his lips and witnessed his eyelids slowly close and reopen as he blinked.

Draco knew that he’d loved Harry for all these years.

It didn’t matter if Harry didn’t love him back; just the comfort of having him here was enough for Draco. To be near to the man he cared for so deeply sent waves of emotion through Draco, ones of pure joy, excitement, longing, and fear. Draco wanted to embrace Harry right there and then, holding him close, feeling his heart beat through his chest. He wanted to hold his fragile boy so tightly, as though afraid he may break.

He wanted Harry.

Draco also knew that if he were to do this, he’d never be near Harry Potter again for he would surely stay away from Draco. So, Draco took a deep breath, savoured a final few seconds of worshipping the rainforests, woodland leaves and grassy meadows that lay in his close friend’s eyes before withdrawing and returning to his book.

Harry didn’t move from how he had been sat opposite Draco for many minutes following this.

Draco had almost no idea what he was supposed to be reading.

 

_The days keep going by_   
_And it doesn't get much better,_   
_He could be threatening to jump_   
_And all of your friends would scream "let him",_   
_They count on you to leave_   
_‘Cause it has always been that way,_   
_But on the one day that they close early,_   
_That's the one you want to stay,_

As previously discussed, Draco was Harry’s main source of support. His friends had little idea of how to deal with Harry whilst he was so withdrawn, and Harry felt this like a knife in the chest. He, himself, had withdrawn from them out of fear of being a burden. Regardless, he hoped they knew he still loved them; he would come back eventually. Draco tried not to resent Harry’s friends for half-abandoning him when they realised there was little they could do – in a way, he appreciated it because it allowed him to be with Harry more, but, on the other hand, how dare they treat his Harry in such a way?

Oh, Merlin.

His Harry.

He wished.

 

_Lonely boy, you are my world,_   
_And I could be anything you need,_   
_And if for some reason you don't feel like talking,_   
_I can just sit and enjoy your company,_   
_Your company,_

Draco glanced up from behind his book to see that Harry was gazing over at him. He smiled gently and sat up slightly, holding the tanned boy’s gaze.

“You know how much I care for you, Draco, right?” Harry asked, his voice quiet and shaky. He struggled greatly with initiating conversation.

“I care about you, too,” Draco responded, slightly taken aback at the sudden exclamation, but utterly thrilled, all the same. “I really do.”

Harry shrugged and dropped Draco’s gaze.

“Thank you” Harry whispered.

 

_Lonely boy, you are my world,_   
_And I could be anything you need,_   
_And if for some reason you don't feel like talking_   
_I can just sit and enjoy your company_   
_Your company, your company..._

Draco tentatively placed his book down next to him having shut it without marking his place – something he never did. Desperately slowly, as though he was approaching a wild animal, Draco edged his way across the sofa towards Harry.

There were only a few inches between them now. Harry was sat cross-legged, facing Draco who perched on the edge of it, looking over his left shoulder at the raven-haired boy who was picking at the sleeve of his jumper. He didn’t think Harry had even noticed his slight movement.

Harry had, of course, and although his heart was racing and every cell in his body was screaming out at him not to, not to trust, not to care, that he’d get hurt…

Harry slowly edged his bare foot over to Draco’s leg. Draco watched it move out the corner of his eye, slowly looking up at Harry, whose gaze found his just as his big toe poked Draco’s thigh tentatively. Draco glanced down at the slightly hairy toe that was lightly brushing against his pyjama bottoms, involuntarily smiling to himself. This advance was a big deal to Harry. A small air of old confidence had seemed to return to him, but the usual spite was nowhere to be found.

“Is this how to flirt, Potter?” he drawled gently, pure affection evident in his speech.

Draco could have sworn he saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

 

 


End file.
